Chances are Given
by Matthew TWD
Summary: Eli and his brother Scotty want to be alive, but being alive is not easy especially when danger lurks around every corner. R&R!


Panic and adrenaline rapidly moved through my veins at a alarming rate as I darted through the dense environment known as a forest. Following close behind me was my younger brother, Scotty, who was darting his head back to see if any of those caniballistic monsters were following us. My name was Eli Raneth and I'm a kid who just trying to find out what the hell was going on. I had sleek black hair that illuminated in the night sky as I and Scotty sprinted like our asses were on fire. I was the oldest Kid in my family (Sixteen to be exact) with my only sibling (Scotty) being only nine.

Blood stained my and Scotty's clothes as we climbed a hill that would hopefully lead to a town. After we got to the top, we were facing a road with almost no cars.

"Better than being on the highway." I said out loud.

I looked to the left and then the right, pondering about which way to go since I've never been in Macon before. My thoughts then turned from directions to Scotty's mind. He had seen alot since dad assisted us in escaping the house that Scotty had his first encounter with one of those beings.

FLASHBACK

Scotty slept soundly in his bedroom as the only noise heard was the sound of crickets and the bed creaking with every small movement he made. He also heard Eli's snoring in the room next to him occasionally, but it died down much to Scotty's relief. He then heard the sound of the front door being hit with something. Eli and his dad couldn't hear it, but Scotty could and he did not like it.

Scotty crept downstairs towards the front door trying not to wake anyone up in which he succeeded. His hand reached for the doorknob, but he pulled it away when he heard something else.

Breathing.

The breathing sounded croak and weak as if they were starving. A gurgle was heard as well as a small screeh. Scotty thought about if he should open the door to find out what was behind the door.  
Scotty then reached towards the doorknob, twisted, and opened the door to the horror that was standing in front of him.

Eli woke up to Scotty screaming bloody murder downstairs. He knew that Scotty's nightmares were normal, but from the sound of it, he wasn't taking any chances. He grabbbed a bat and bolted downstairs. He saw Scotty laying on the ground with something on top of him and didn't waste anytime sprinting towards the attacker and whacking it in the head with the bat.  
The attacker slumped down to the ground, clearly dead.

Eli's eyes widened in shock as he stared at what he did. He killed someone. But he would later know-

END FLASHBACK

I was brought back to reality when a boot collided with my back as a man towered over me wielding a gun. Scotty yelped and bolted towards the man. The man turned around, clearly surprised. He aimed his gun towards Scotty and fired a bullet into the side of his hip.

I stood up and rammed his head into a nearby tree, killing him instantly. I didn't care that the man was dead, I was more concerned about Scotty, who lay on the ground withering in pain. Without hesitating, I scooped him up in my arms and dashed to the right.

I ran straight into a alleyway with Scotty still being held. I found a door and began to ram against the door in fear of how much blood Scotty was losing. After a while of ramming and kicking,  
the door burst open. I didn't waste anytime hauling ass (and Scotty) into the entrance. I set Scotty down gently and jumped back when I noticed Scotty's eyes were shut. Fearing for the worse,  
I put two fingers on Scotty's neck, feeling for a pulse, feeling for a heartbeat, anything that could mean he's alive. I moved my hand over his heart and felt a faint heartbeat.

"He's alive, but for how long?" I said to myself. I looked through a door and I was relived when I realized that medicine stacked the shelves. I nearly yelped in joy but stopped myself when I realized the door was locked.

"Fuck." I quietly said in hope that if Scotty woke up, he didn't hear that. I noticed another door to the left of the medience storage. I opened the door in hope that I could get in another way.  
What I did find however, was a gun pointed at my head that would surely blow my brains out if I didn't explain myself.

"Who the fuck are you?!" The person with the gun said.

"I need help, my brother's been shot-"

The person kicked the door open and saw my prone brother. The person turned around to face me. She had brown hair and pretty eyes that twinkled when she turned. She had a remorseful expression occupying her face.

"Doug, Lee get the kid in here fast!" She said. Two men walked into the room and hoisted Scotty up. The first man was a brown-haired man who looked like he had little too much on the sweets. I didn't care however because he was helping me and Scotty. The other man was vastly different. He had dark skin and black hair. He wore a blue and white plaid collar shirt and I noticed a wound that looked absoulutely fine.

They laid Scotty on a table and took off his stained shirt. They winced once they saw the wound. I sqeezed between them and nearly went pale.

Blood emitted from the wound as the mute Scotty laid still. I gasped when I saw that Scotty was looking pale. I knew we needed to find the keys fast or else Scotty wouldn't make it.

A tall old man yelled at the woman for letting us in.

"He could die!" The woman yelled.

"I don't care how fucking OLD he is! He's gonna get us all killed if he stays!" He bellowed.

"You're one to talk old man, considering that the kid is fucking SHOT!" A man with a cap and a horseshoe mustache argued.

A huge arguement spawned over staying or leaving. The old man then collasped on the ground, clutching his heart as a woman rushed to his side. She said he needed nitroglyercin pills because he had a heart condition.

"Now we have to get into the pharmacy!" The dark man who carried Scotty in said.

The woman nodded her head as the hatted man turned towards the group.

"It's good if we get to know each other. I'm Kenny, this is my wife Katjaa and my son Duck." He said.

"I'm Lee and this is Clementine." He nodded down at a little girl who could be around Scotty's age.

Introductons ended as soon as a guy Called Glenn said he's going to get more gas for the car. Doug and Carley stood near the window keeping a look out for any monsters. Meanwhile, Lilly tended to her dad, Larry.

"I'm Eli, and this is Scotty."

"Ok Eli, we'll work on getting in there." Kenny said.

I was so focused on Scotty's condition that I didn't notice Clementine shuffle up to me. I stared at her with a small smile as she stared into my eyes with sadness.

"Is he ok?" She asked.

"I hope." I said quietly.

"What happened to him?" She asked. I hesitated about telling the innocent soul about his injury, but I told her anyway.

"He-He got shot." I stuttered through worried words. I was already on the verge of tears but having to recall the scary sight made me bury my face in my jacket and sob. I felt the girl's hand on my shoulder and I could tell she really cared.

I looked up a cracked a smile though my tear-covered face.

"Thanks."

She nodded and began turn but I stopped her. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bag of skittles.

"I was going to save this for Scotty, but I think you deserve it." I said as the girl took the food with a bit of hesitation.

Static sounded over the radio as Glenn's voice emitted through the static.

"I'm kinda stuck here, mind if someone comes to get me?"

Kenny explained that Lilly shoulden't leave bacuse of Larry, Doug problably isn't good with zombies, and I don't want to leave Scotty. I then saw Carley and Lee exit the door and kenny turned to me.

"You should get some sleep, you need it." I was about to object until he cut me off.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he's ok."

That's all I needed to hear before I laid down on the floor and drifted off into sleep. 


End file.
